


Heathers/BMC/DEH Crossover

by Jumabu



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: I survived the hurricane (We didn't get the actual thing, just lots of wind, rain, and a two hours delay. However, I didn't survive a hurricane of homework. It killed me)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I survived the hurricane (We didn't get the actual thing, just lots of wind, rain, and a two hours delay. However, I didn't survive a hurricane of homework. It killed me)

In a way, it's a crossover. It's basically the plot to heathers, only with a few minor changes to it. The plot would be different, and the characters would have their own stories. The personalities don't fit the a hundred percent, either. The characters from Dear Evan Hansen and Be More Chill would be in it. So far, here's what I've got:

Veronica:Evan  
JD:Connor  
Martha:Jared  
Heather Chandler:SQUIP   
Heather McNamara:Jeremy  
Heather Duke:Rich  
Kurt:Brooke  
Ram:Chloe

I don't know how other characters could be added in, but it's just something I came up with. I don't think I'm gonna write anything for it yet since I have so many other works I need to finish, but I'll probably make a tumblr page for it. It's not the greatest idea, but it's something. I also need a name for the AU. Let me know if you guys like it, and if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! I'm working on the actual plot as we speak, but I just wanted to show you guys this.


	2. I Made A Tumblr For This

So, not many people like this given the lack of hits I've gotten, but I made a tumblr page. If you search dhbmc, you should find it. If you guys want to post anything or follow it I'd be overjoyed, like you have no idea. 

If you're here because I haven't been posting, school has been busy, I'm sorry! But to those of you who read this, I love you. I'll be back soon! Promise!


End file.
